Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-344190 (JP2004-344190A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-344191 (JP2004-344191A) disclose a transformable toy having a first exterior member forming a thigh section, a second exterior member forming a shin section, and a coupling mechanism that couples the first exterior member and the second exterior member. The coupling mechanism includes an intermediate member coupled to the first exterior member by a first turning pair and coupled to the second exterior member by a second turning pair. Thus, the turning range of the second exterior member with respect to the first exterior member can be increased.